The use of remote computing services, such as remote program execution and remote data storage, has greatly increased in recent years. Customers may reduce expenses and overhead by purchasing these services from a computing resource service provider. Customers of the computing resource service provider can communicate with computing systems, services, and virtual machine instances which are widely distributed over many geographically dispersed networks. Customers, for instance, may communicate with computers of other customers to access and/or provide data while using services of a computing resource service provider.
In many instances, customers configure and operate remote networks and remote computer systems using hardware managed by computing resource service providers, thereby reducing infrastructure costs, and achieving other advantages. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries connecting with other networks and connection errors may occur at various points along a communication path. The computer systems often utilize computing resources of various services offered by the computing resource service provider as well as computing resources operated by the customer. These computer systems may occasionally experience errors and other difficulties that can be resolved using support services or troubleshooting services. With such configurations of networks and computing resources, ensuring connectivity and operability between computing resources can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such networks and computer systems grow.